justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Acceptable in the 80s
"Acceptable in the 80s" von Calvin Harris ist tanzbar in Just Dance, Just Dance 3 (Zum Download auf Xbox 360 verfügbar), Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of, ''Just Dance Unlimited, und Just Dance Now Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with light green curly hair. She is wearing large turquoise glasses, large blue earrings, turquoise fingerless gloves, a lime green loose off shoulder top, a white belt, dark green calf-length leggings, leg warmers, and peep toe heels. Acceptable80 coach 1@x.png|Just Dance 3 acceptable_coach_1_big.png|Just Dance Now Background Just Dance The background appears to be a purple wall with a lot of pink lines intersecting. Just Dance 3/Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of In Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of (Wii version), the lines are not stationary, they just spin around. But on the Xbox 360 version and Just Dance 3, the background changes a lot, from the typical purple wall and pink lines to a sky blue wall and diagonal aqua lines falling and more. Gold Moves From Just Dance 3 onward, there are a total of 4 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All: Point forward with your right arm, one arm at a time and with your left hand on your head. ait80sgm.png|All Gold Moves (JD3/GH) AI80 Gold Move.png|All Gold Moves (JDNOW) Appearances in Mashups Acceptable in the 80s ''is featured in the following Mashup: * ''Call Me Maybe Captions Acceptable in the 80's ''appears in Party/Puppet Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Clubbing * Hands 'N' Hips * Hitchhiker * Silly Hips * S Snap Trivia *This is the first song by Calvin Harris in the series; it is followed by ''I Need Your Love, Summer and Blame. ** Consequently, Calvin Harris holds the record of the longest time gap between his debut song (this one) and his second song (I Need Your Love), not including the DLC for this song on the Xbox 360. He beats Avril Lavigne for this record by one game. ** This makes Acceptable in the 80s the only of Calvin's songs to not be put in consecutive games. *The dancer's glove color is light blue, but in Just Dance 3 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of, the wave/arrow color is dark green. * On the PAL covers of ''Greatest Hits and Best Of, the dancer's blouse is shown to have glitter, although there is no glitter on the dancer's blouse in the routine. * This is one of only two songs in Just Dance to have both a difficulty and effort rating of 3. The other song is Jerk It Out. * The routine briefly appears in Video Killed the Radio Star. * A move in the choreography is vulgarly named: acceptable_boobs. Gallery Tex1 256x256 9fbf76c0705f8208 14.png|Acceptable in the 80s Acceptablesqa.png|Acceptable In The 80s (JD3/GH) Acceptable.jpg|Acceptable In The 80s (Remake) AcceptableMenu.png Acceptable_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms 80sbest.png|Appearance in Just Dance: Best Of Cover acceptable_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW cover Videos Calvin Harris - Acceptable in the 80's Calvin Harris - Acceptable in the 80's (Just Dance 1) Just Dance 3 Acceptable In the 80's Acceptable in the 80's Just Dance Greatest Hits Acceptable In The 80's - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance Now - Acceptable in the 80s 5* Just Dance 2017 - Acceptable in the 80s by Calvin Harris en:Acceptable in the 80s es:Acceptable in the 80s pt-br:Acceptable in the 80s Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:2000s Kategorie:Solo-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Weibchen Kategorie:Disco-Lieder Kategorie:Elektronische Tanzmusik Lieder Kategorie:Harte Lieder Kategorie:Mittlere Lieder Kategorie:Durchschnittliche Lieder Kategorie:Erschöpfende Lieder Kategorie:Downloadbarer Inhalt Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 3 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance: Best Of Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Unlimited Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Now Kategorie:Downloadbarer Inhalt in Just Dance 3 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2017 Kategorie:Lieder von Calvin Harris Kategorie:Remacle Lieder Kategorie:Julia Spiesser